American Swag
by xDracotheDeathEaterx
Summary: Draco decides to walk and talk like an American...Will Hermione be the only sane one? Please forgive me for the way I portray us Americans!  Please R and R! ON HIATUS until further notice!
1. What is Swag?

Draco Malfoy sauntered over to the Grryffindor table, wearing a goofy outfit and an even goofier expression. To Hermione's disgust, he sat down next to her. Ron and Harry stared at him, shaking with supressed laughter. Hermione allowed herself a small smile, although she hid it behind her _Daily Prophet_. He did look rather ridiculous.

Malfoy was wearing an absolutley outrageous getup. He wore ripped, baggy, dark-blue jeans that granted everyone an unsightly view of his green boxer shorts. He sported a white tank top that was too tight to even be legal. Printed on it were the words, " Like a Boss," whatever that meant. Thick gold chains hung around his neck, and Hermione was horrified to see that he had put in a large diamond earring! He was wearing a strange, round hat on his head with an odd kind of brim sideways on his head. It was black and yellow. And on his teeth- glittering silver grills!

" Waz shakin' peeps?" Malfoy's voice attracted many stares. It wasn't his normal accent. It sounded weird, harsh, clunky. And that language! What did it even mean? At everyone's blank stares, Malfoy grinned even broader, the sunlight relecting off the metal in his teeth and almost blinding Hermione. " Are you diggin' what I'm puttin' down, my home boyz?" Hermione giggled, she couldn't help herself. He sounded so funny. " Malfoy, have you been at the firewhiskey again?"

Hermione got the wrong reaction. Instead of giving her an answer, Malfoy turned his attention to her. He wolf-whistled, his eyes widening. " Dayuum! We got one fineeee chicka up in this joint! Forreaal! " She blushed. Hermione didn't understand what he was saying, put she was smart enough to know that he was checking her out. Ron rose.

" Stay away from her, Malfoy, or whoever you are," he snapped. Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. " Hey man, you can't blame a fella for callin' a hot babe when he sees one. Take a chill pill, would ya?" Harry couldn't take it anymore.

" What in Merlin's name is wrong with you! Leave us alone! "

Malfoy snapped his gum. " Dawg, take a look at yourself before you start askin' what's wrong with me. Those shades are so totally last year. " Harry stared. " Why are you talking like that? " he asked. He was beginning to get very annoyed with Malfoy. More than usual, anyway.

Malfoy got up from the table, his hands in the pockets of his absurdly low pants. " It's called the beastly American lingo, know what I'm sayin'?" Hermione put down her _Prophet._ " No, we don't, and we'd like you to get out."

Now it was Malfoy's turn to stare. " Honey, you gotta be trippin'. Imma New Yorker, everybody talks like dis!"

Hermione knew New York was a place in America. She had read that they were strange dressers. " You can drop the act, Malfoy," she said, folding her arms. " We know you're not really from New York." Ron whispered, " Where's that, Cuba?"

Malfoy frowned. When he spoke, his voice was finally back to normal. " I thought you would appreciate me more if I acted all cool and American." Everyone guffawed at this. Harry said through his laughter, " We'd hate you either way. " Malfoy, looking dissapointed, took off the ridiculous hat and threw it on the table. " You can keep that ugly thing." He slouched away. Amusedly, Harry picked up the hat and placed it on his head. It fit well. In fact, he rather liked it. Then again, maybe Americans weren't so weird after all...


	2. On the Grounds

Hermione hurried off to spend her free period on the Hogwarts grounds, books clutched to her chest, head tucked in. Everyone had been behaving rather strangely today. First Draco-well, he was always sort of strange. Now Harry. He was still wearing that stupid American hat! And he liked it...Hermione shook her head. Was there a potion to cure that? She would have to visit the library later.

As she crossed the steps and approached the grounds, she noticed an unwelcome sight. Draco Malfoy was sprawled on the steps, his arms around two blushing, giggling girls. And at his feet-a strange Muggle contraption that Hermione knew was called a radio. It was pumping out loud, obnoxious American music. Hermione wanted to turn and walk away. But somehow, she couldn't contain her curiosity. She approached him apprehensively and cleared her throat. He looked up and whistled. " Sweet Mama, I can't seem to keep this one away from me! "

She felt her face grow hot. So he had decided to keep his ridiculous American ways! She retorted angrily, " I didn't come to listen to your stupid accent or watch you flash your-erm-grills?" He smiled, showing off the metal in his teeth. The girl on the left, a vacant-looking Hufflepuff, stoked Malfoy's hair, as if to get back his "wonderful" attention. The girl on the right, also a Hufflepuff, gave her a malicious glare and responded by kissing Draco's cheek. He ignored them both. After a while they gave up and began pulling at him from either side! Nervously Hermione watched as Malfoy swaggered forward and pushed both the fawning girls aside, sending them sprawling. He sneered at them.

" Cuz you ain't gonna tie me down suckas! Cry me a river, build me a bridge, then jump off it! " They scampered away, both in hysterical tears. Draco turned back to Hermione with a radiant smile. " That's how I roll." He sang in time with the horrible music. " It's five a clock in the mornin' and the coversation got borin', so I snuck into your bedroom... " He soon stopped singing and folded his arms." So you called, Mione? Can I call ya Mione? Miss Mione? Missy? Mione My Mazin Mama? My Mythical Mystical Mistress-" Hermione felt a bit nauseated. She cut him off. " Just shut up! All I wanted to know is how you got that radio to work here! All Muggle contraptions are supposed to go haywire at Hogwarts."

Malfoy looked so self-satisfied, Hermione wated to take out her quill and stab out his stupid little eyes. To her disgust, her wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She tried to wriggle away, but he squeezed her close in a death-grip. Hermione decided not to struggle and concentrate on breathing instead. Inhale, exhale! Malfoy said loudly, " This here radio, it ain't no ordinary radio! Cuz it's _enchanted_! Cuz I got skillz like dat! " Hermione was about to to pass out from the combined pressure of his arm and the cologne that he had dumped on himself. She groped in her pocket and found her wand. Pointing it at him, she gasped, " _Relashio!_ " He staggered backward with the force of her spell. Hermione pushed her hair out of her eyes and pocketed her wand. She narrowed her eyes at him. " If you _ever_ try to touch me again, I swear I will sneak up to the Slytherin Dormitory in the middle of the night and shove my wand-" Draco held up his hands. " Jeezus, Mione! Don't tell me you didn't dig that! You didn't feel the connection!" Hermione grit her teeth and said loudly, " There is no connection between us! Malfoy! Can I call you Malfoy? Macho Mess? Miserable Man Masquerator? Moping Mucus Maker? Mixed-Breed Mudblood Mutt? Meathead?" Malfoy was too stunned to say anything. And before Hermione flounced away, she said, " I would take off that nasty woman perfume if I were you. You smell like an exotic dancer! Unless that's what you're going for. Getting in touch with your Feminine side, eh, Malfoy?" Hermione laughed to herself and left the blonde in a confused haze.


	3. In the Library

Hermione was feeling very self-satisfied as she made her way to the library. She had ten mintues until Double Potions with the Slytherin, and, being Hermione, she wanted to cram in some extra study time to make sure she was ready to make that tricky Moonstone potion. She also couldn't bear the thought of staying out on the grounds, not with _him_ out there. Malfoy! She screwed up her face as she entered the library, entering an aisle an random. He was such a Blast-Ended-Butthead!

When Hermione had picked out enough books on Moonstones, she sat down at the long wooden table, crossed her legs, and began to read,almost all the thoughts of Malfoy and his stupid American ways pushed out of her head. Almost. She couldn't believe her ears. She could hear Ron and Harry in the aisle next to her. _And they were talking in American accents! _

She slammed the book shut, furious. Couldn't anyone stay true to themselves around here? At first it was funny, but now it was getting to be a bit much. I mean, anyone who goes around singing innuendo-riddled songs about girls and cars and money and- gasp- _beer_-was bound to get into trouble. And that was exactly what they were doing. Rapping! Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

She stormed over, crossing her arms and leaning against a bookshelf, staring at their guitly faces as if to say, _I know you got cozy with Myrtle in the Prefect's bathroom last night. _Instead, Hermione said coolly, "How are things, Harry? How about you, Ronald?" And with disgust, she noticed that Harry was still wearing that stupid, stupid hat. He grinned at her, his face back to its normal boyish cheerfulness that made her want to slap him and kiss him at the same time. But when he spoke, it was a different story.

" Me and Homie R are droppin' some sick beats, right Ron Dawg?" The ginger nodded happily, just happy to be doing anything that Harry was doing. "Yeah, but we adapted them to get our swaggg on, 'cause Muggle hits ain't just to our liking." Ron and Harry sang in unison, " We put our wands up in the air sometimes, sayin' ay-o, we got swagg better than Draco!" Hermione was not amused. "This is a _library!_" she hissed. "And you two don't have _swag_ or whatever that is! Honestly, you need to stop and reconsider who you are!" Hermione, breathing heavily, glared at them. Sometimes she felt like she was the only sane one around here. "But it's coooool," whined Ron. She silenced him with a look."Give up the hat." Ron and Harry nodded mutely. Hermione smiled in relief. She was glad to have her friends back. Harry took off the hat sadly and plopped it on her head. It was so big that the brim slipped down to cover her , Hermione was about to put it in her bag when a bristling Madam Pince emerged around the corner. She took one look at Hermione and began a furious tirade.

"I heard singing! In the library! What do you think this is, Hogwarts Philharmonic?" Ron and Harry stifled giggles beind their hands. Furiously, Hermione took off the hat. She never threw her friends under the hippogriff, but now she felt they deserved it. "It was Ron and Harry," she said. Harry stared her down, as if to say, _Oh no you didn't! _ But to everyone's intene suprise, Madam Pince turned her pruney face towards Harry, beaming. "Of course you can sing in here, Harry dear. It was beautiful, almost as much as your scar." When she scuttled away, they all burst out into laughter. Ron wiped his eyes and said, "You better watch out, Harry, or she'll be asking you for private concerts in the library. At night." He wiggled his eyebrows. "With the lights off. In the Resticted Sectio-"

" OK I GET IT!" yelled Harry as they walked off towards Double Potions, Hermione still in fits of giggles. Well, it was his fault for thinking he had American Swag.


	4. Potions

Ron, Harry and Hermione entered the dungeons. At the sight of the dimly lit Potions classroom, with Snape at his desk like an overgrown bat, most of Hermione's previous cheer seemed to ebb away. The fact that the Gryffindors had double Potions with the Slytherins was not encouraging either. She slid into her desk, next to Ron and Harry, and looked around the classroom. Hermione allowed herself a tiny sigh of relief. He wasn't here yet. Perhaps he was off shopping for more attractive clothes? She smirked and opened her textbook.

"Today, we will be-" Snape was cut off by the dungeon door suddenly swinging open. All heads twisted back to see who could possibley be interrupting Potions class. With a sinking feeling, Hermione watched as Malfoy swaggered through the door.

Well, at least she had been right about something. Malfoy did look as if he had been shopping for new clothes. He wore tight, dark jeans and a faded blue plaid shirt. The skin on the back of Hermione's neck prickled as her eyes travelled downward, taking in his open collar. She blushed furiously. He was Malfoy! How dare she even think that way about him! Although, she had to admit those new American clothes were a whole lot better than the other ones...

Draco smiled confidently as he slid into the seat behind her. Snape said silkily, although without a trace of anger for his favorite student, "Mr. Malfoy, kindly explain why you are late to my class. I'm sure you have a reasonable explanation." Draco smiled radiantly up at him, and Hermione was glad to see he had removed his shiny braces. "So sorry, Sir, I was shopping for new and attractive clothing, Sir, as you can see." The girls in the back of the class tittered, Ron and Harry shared incredulous looks.

"Well, , as those jeans do fit your arse rather nicely, I will refrain from subtracting any points from Slytherin." Hermione almost died from supressing her laughter. Although...No way! There was no way she agreed with Snape! She wanted to slap herself. Instead, she pacified herself by clenching her fists and staring determinedly ahead at Snape, who looked like he was about to attempt to start the lesson again.

"As I previously stated, today we will be brewing a particularly tricky potion that causes bananas to be sexually attracted to the user." An outbreak of snickering erupted from the classroom, Hermione herself couldn't supress a laugh. That had to be the stupidest potion she had ever heard of in her entire life! Snape silenced them all with a glare. "This can, in fact, be one of the most useful potions you will ever brew." Snape, however, provided no explanation as to how. He flicked his wand and a list of ingredients appeared on the board. "You have thirty-five minutes. You may begin."

Hermione kindled a fire beneath her cauldron. She still couldn't believe she making this potion. Hermione began to crush her lacewing flies, picturing each one of them to be Malfoy's face. Even as she did this, she couldn't help but think of him again. Draco. Aaaghh! What was happening to her?

Hermione heard a carrying whisper from behind her. She willed herself not to turn around, not to look, not to give him any gratification. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead, and she accidentally dropped too many frog eyes into her cauldron, causing it to belch out green steam. "Hey Hermione," he said. A few minutes later, "Hey, Hermione!" She didn't turn around. "Hermione! I gotta tell you somethin' important!" Hermione ground her teeth at the sound of his idiotic accent. "Maybe I would listen to you if you stopped speaking in that ridiculous voice! My God, Malfoy, you sound like a baboon on weed!"

Draco's voice switched back to its regular pitch. "Come on, Hermione, it's realllllyyyyy importantttttttttt!" She continued to ignore him. Draco began poking her in the back. "Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione-"

"WHHHHAAAAT!" Hermione half-yelled at him as she twisted around in her seat. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU CANNOT WAIT FIVE MINUTES TO TELL ME!" Snape looked up from his _Sexiest Wizard Porn of the Month_ magazine. "Ten points from Gryffindor," he said icily.

Hermione glared at Malfoy, wishing her eyes were lazer beams. Draco grinned at her. "Do you wanna be my banana?"

She couldn't believe what he had just said. Hermione felt her entire face go scarlet. He pressed on, smiling even more braodly, his blue-grey eyes shining with mirth. "Come on, Honey, you could make a damn good banana!" Hermione was mortified. She twisted around in her seat, putting her face close to the cauldron and inhaling its putrid scent. Anything to get away from Draco. "If you feed me that potions, Malfoy, I swear on Harry's soul you will never live to see another-"

Harry looked sharply at her. "Don't go swearing on my soul!" he said through the bubbles that were issuing forth from his cauldron. Draco looked at Harry. His eyes narrowed into slits. Draco turned back to his bizarre American accent. "So I hear you've been trying to hijack my swagger, Potter." Harry stuck his nose in the air. "I hav more coolness than twelve of you," he said airily. Draco fired up at once. "Piss off!" Hermione let out a scream as Malfoy threw the contents of his potion at Harry. Thick, green scales erupted over Harry's body and made it look like the weird offspring of some iguana-like creature. Ron yelped and fell out of his chair. The class fell into uproar.

"SILENCE!" yelled Snape, smacking the magazine on the desk. His glittering black eyes fell on Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco. "You will all do detentions with me this Friday. Granger, take Potter to the Hospital Wing." Hermione dragged the whimpering Harry to his feet, wishing she could have had a more normal Potions class that did not involve dirty wizard magazines, sexual bananas, or tightly fitted jeans.


	5. Puking And A Bra

When a very harried and disgruntled Hermione finally made her way back into Hogwarts, she was very grateful that she only had Transfiguration left. She leaned against a pilliar and closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing back to normal. The half-hour she had spent trying to calm Harry down in the Hospital Wing was enough to drive any well-mannered witch bonkers. She tried not to recall that painful moment when Harry had reached out for her robes with his taloned, green hands and made a huge rip in them that just exposed her embarrasing Hello Kitty bra. To make matters worse, Hermione thought she could smell a hint of bananas on Harry's breath, indicating that he had (accidentally, she hoped) inhaled some of his potion, which did nothing but further aggravate the situation when Madam Pomfrey placed a tray of sliced banana on Harry's bedside table, causing them to all leap at him at once, calling out various profanities.

Hermione kept one hand to her torn robes and inserted another into her bookbag, searching for her class schedule. She scanned the list of columns, her heart sinking horribly. Hermione had just missed Transfiguration! "Merlin's Arse!" she said loudly to no one in particular. She set off at a run towards the Transfiguration classroom, hoping to catch Professor McGonagall as she was on her way out. Well, she did, in a manner of speaking. Hermione collided with McGonagall, causing the startled professor to spill a large bottle of silver ink all down Hermione's already ruined robes.

Hermione flushed a dull scarlet, watching as the Professor adjusted her hat and peered severly down at her. "Professor, I'm so sorry!" cried Hermione anguishedly. "I wasn't looking where I was going and then I-" Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, cutting her off. "It's quite alright, Miss Granger," she said stiffly. "What confuses me more is the fact that you completely missed my Transfiguration class." Hermione launched into the long story as best she could. "Well, Professor, it was Potions class and then Malfoy came in with American getup and Snape said 'Nice Arse, Malfoy' and then there was a weird banana potion and Malfoy said I would make a good fruit so Snape put down his magazine for once and gave us all detention right after Malfoy made Harry all green and scaley so I had to take him to the Hospital Wing and then he ripped my robes and got attacked by a bunch of love-drunk bananas!"

Hermione said this all very quickly and peered tearfully up at McGonagall, hoping she hadn't missed something important. She couldn't believe herself for missing her favorite class. All because of stupid Malfoy and his nice bum! Her blood boiled. The Professor looked confused at the barrage of useless information. "Very well, Miss Granger," she said finally. "As you are the top of your class-" Hermione beamed. "I have decided not to deduct any points from Gryffindor. However, I strongly suggest you sit in on my class with the Slytherins." Hermione groaned inwardly. McGonagall misread her expression and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "I know, I know, they _are_ at a much lower level than you. But I think you would make a fine example to them."

Hermione hung her head and followed the Professor into the Transfiguration classroom. She tried to keep her head down and her hand on her tattered robes, hyperconscious of her dishevled appearance. She could feel the atmosphere in the room heighten, hear the Slytherins sit up a little taller, appraising this new arrival. Her heart began to pound, and she willed herself not to trip over her own feet or do something stupid like she always did when she was nervous. Professor McGonagall stationed herself behind her desk and indicated that Hermione sit in the seat right in front of her. And who happened to be sitting next to her? Malfoy. Hermione wanted to throw herself off the Astronomy Tower. Instead, she clenched her fists and refused to look at him, even when he started giggling like a little Hufflepuff girl.

Professor McGonagall began to speak. "Miss Granger will be joining us in our lesson today. Kindly treat her with the same respect that you would treat your fellow Slytherins." Somebody guffawed loudly. Malfoy coughed, hiding a snigger. Hermione's face burned. If she was treated with the same respect that the Slytherins treated each other with, then she wasn't any better off. She could hear them blowing spitballs at each other in the back of the class and making rude reamarks about everything from McGonagall's hat to her shoes. She gulpled and opened her book with shaking hands.

"Today, we will be learning a simple spell that allows us to turn gold into silver." Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, feeling quite pleased with herself. She had learned this spell in the second year, she could do it in her sleep! She glanced sidelong at Malfoy and was glad to see he looked very confused. He raised his hand. "But, Professor," he said in his normal voice, dripping with sacasm and batting his eyelashes innocently, "Won't that involve...work?" McGonagall flared her nostrils at him as almost all of the Slytherin girls watched Draco with rapt attention. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, that is the general idea. Any more cheek, and I shall dock points from your house."

The blonde sniggered again and said under his breath, "I can show you another cheek, haha." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the gold bar in front of her. She prepared her wand and was just about to say the incantation when she realized that her robes had slid down about six inches. Oh my God! Hermione clutched at her shoulder and pulled her robes up until they just brushed her face. But it was too late. Draco was shaking with silent laughter.

"Hey, 'Mione." She did her best to ignore him, but she couldn't remember the spell. She was too busy trying to remember how to ignore him. Then Draco said in a very carrying whisper, "Nice bra. Where'd you get it, Build a Bear Workshop? It's really fitting, actually. In fact, I was _just _about to invite Kuromi and Chococat over for a princess tea party. Would you care to attend?" He said this all with an impressively straight face. Hermione, though, was positively shaking from anger and shame.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Malfoy_," she muttered through a clenched jaw, but her burning face gave her away. She dug in her bag for a book to place between her and Malfoy so she wouldn't have to look at his ugly, American-masquerading face. _But you don't think he's ugly, Hermione,_ said that stupid little voice in her head that was painfully honest. _In fact, you think he's absolutely, utterly, perfectly-_

" EXPULSO!" Hermione cried suddenly. At the time, she thought it was the right spell. But it wasn't. She'd been thinking too hard about not thinking about Malfoy, and she'd accidentally cast the spell for extreme projectile vomitting! The electric-yellow jet of light richoched off her book and hit Malfoy straight in the face! Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified. For a second, it seemed as if it wouldn't work. Draco merely sat back, stunned from the impact of the spell. Hermione watched as a tremor passed over his body. Seconds later, he doubled over, his body wracking from intense spasms. "AAAGHHH!" A thick stream of pink goo streamed from his mouth onto the floor. He puked again and Hermione almost died when it hit McGonagall straight in the face!

She began babbling her apology over and over as she watched her Transfiguration teacher wipe the disgusting, bubble-gum pink goo off her face. The Slytherin class was split in two. The girls cried out in agony as they watched their hot body sex god doubled over in pain, but shied away at the smell of the goopy vomit. The boys secretly felt bad for Malfoy, but they were too busy laughing their heads off at Hermione's incoherent babbling and McGonagall's face resembling that of an angry harpy. Hermione finally collected herself a tiny fraction enough to utter the countercurse.

Malfoy reared his white-blonde head from his kneeling position on the floor. His pale skin was dripping pink and his ice blue eyes scorched into Hermione's with an animal-like ferocity. Before she could do more than gasp, he raised his wand with a frightening speed and bellowed, "SUPPORTICUS!" A purple, glittering beam hit Hermione straight in the stomach. And before she knew it, she was feeling slightly _stuffed_. And silky smooth... Merlin's pants! She was a BRA!

Draco tipped his head back and roared with laughter, trying to make up for the vomitting mishap. McGonagall was too suprised to say anything, just opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. Draco looked down at the expensive-looking, fushia lingerie lying on the ground and said loudly in his boisterous American accent, "REVENGE, my friends, is a dish best serve padded!" The class exploded once more. McGonagall, in a trance-like state, said weakly, "Class dismissed." Hermione didn't even realize McGonagall turned her back. The last things Hermione remembered was finding herself alone in the deserted classroom, spread-eagled on the floor, wearing a tight silk purple dress as a remnant of the spell and embarrassed tears sliding down her face.


	6. Ghetto Insults

Hermione finally picked herself up off the floor, dried her tears, and gathered her book bag. She should have used the right spell. She shouldn't have risen to Malfoy's bait. She was angry with herself beyond words. She just _knew_ better than to provoke him! How could she be so thick? If there was one thing she learned about the Malfoys, it was that they always got their way. No matter if they were being themselves, or if they were masquerading as Americans.

She looked down at herself, the tight fushia dress squeezing her every inch and making her feel as if someone was trying to force her though a drinking straw. So she had been a bra. That was one of the wonkiest things that had ever happened to her! Leave it to Malfoy to think of something bizarre like that, she thought grimly. He probably had a whole book with creepy charms like that. She imagined Malfoy flipping through a book: _Sexy Spells for the Seductive Sorcerer-Part One._

Hermione shook her head, trying to forget about it. These past few days were simply mad. She walked out of the classroom, wishing she had something to cover herself up with, as she was attracting more than a few stares from everyone. A group of nasty-looking Slyhterins lounging by a suit of armour called out, "Hey gorgeous! Want to play some Quidditch in my Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione blushed furiously and tried to find her wand, but it was no use, she would get into even more trouble. She stared at their retreating backs as they walked away, calling her some names that one would surely find in the Restricted Section. She struggled to think of a suitable reply, but her mind was fuzzy with anger. "Well-you-you're such a-" Her mind raced, but then she heard someone behind her call out exactly what she was thinking. Well, more or less.

"YOU FILTHY PIECES OF DRAGON CRAP Y'ALL SLIMEBALLS BETTER CALL UP YO MAMMA AND YOU CAN TELL HER THAT MALFOY IS GONNA GO ALL KINDS OF VOLDEMORT ON YOU WORTHLESS ASSES PUT THAT IN YO PIPE AND SMOKE IT CUZ YOU CAN TELL IT IN THE HOOD CUZ I BE ALL UP IN YA NEIGHBORHOOD DOIN ALL KINDS OF VOODOO THAT YALL CANT EVEN IMAGINE AND YOU CAN TELL YOUR DADDY TOO CUZ MY DADDY WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS AND HE CAN BEAT UP YOU DADDY IN TWO SECONDS CUZ HE BE ALL NINJA DEATH EATER ON THEM AND YOU WISH YOU WAS HIGH AS I AND THATS WHAT UP!"


End file.
